Airborne
by Nanda Salsabila
Summary: Ino, gadis biasa yang berusaha menggapai cita citanya. Perselisihan antara klan Yamanaka dan klan Nara menciptakan suatu keadaan dimana pemerintah pun turut andil di dalamnya. Hingga membuat sebuah keputusan pahit yang harus di kecap Ino. RnR?


Hai hai readers-san. Tuh fic Nanda kembali lagi. Okay deh yang kali ini itu pair utamanya ShikaIno (my favorite pair) soalnya saya suka saja, sisi Shikamaru sama Ino itu cocok banget. saya sudah gak tahu deh, mau ngebacot apalagi. hmm...

Yaudah, to the point saja! Hiiraukan kicauan author gj ini! ^^

Characters: Ino Y,. Shikamaru N.,

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort.

Ulasan: AU, OOC, abal, dengan ke gj an tingkat dewa, bermandikan typos di mana mana, dan masih banyak kesalahan bertebaran dimana saja. Harap maklum karena masih newbie disini XD. Yoosh langsung saja!

.

.

.

Naruto punyanya bang Masashi Kishimoto

Alur nya, dan beberapa OC, miliknya Nanda.

Like it? So happy reading and enjoy it! Dont Like it? If you dont like, dont read, and dont flame!

.

.

Airborne

_Laman satu : Prologue_

.

.

.

_" Ino?" _

_"Iya, ada apa Sakura?" _

_"Cita cita itu apa sih? "_

_"Aku gak tau secara terincinya. Tapi cita cita itu seperti. Apa yang sangat kita impikan dan benar benar berusaha mencapainya sekuat tenaga. ibu selalu bilang begitu kepadaku"_

_"Lalu, apa cita cita mu, Ino" _

_"Aku selalu ingin menjadi seorang pilot, walaupun seorang wanita aku tidak malu, dan kau Saku?"_

_"Aku sering menonton Tv, aku melihat ada penjahat, di sidang di pengadilan. Ada yang bernama 'Pengacara' , aku ingin menjadi pengacara. Membela kebenaran!" _

_Sakura dan Ino menerawang ke angkasa luar. Burung masih berterbangan, awan pun masih terarak di langit biru. Sepasang mata emerald dan blue sky masih tiduran di taman itu, di tengah hari. Walaupun mereka kabur dari rumah, mereka tak menyesalinya. Karna mereka baru tahu. Apa itu 'Cita-Cita' yang akan di embannya._

.

.

.

Minggu pagi, hari yang benar benar indah untuk bersantai. Entah itu hanya membaca buku di taman, atau tiduran. Yah sangat indah, tidak ada pekerjaan berat yang harus di kerjakan. Untunglah hari ini satu keluarga pergi bertamasya dan meninggalkan seorang berambut pirang sendirian, dan masih tidur di kamar nya yang luas. Sehingga ia bisa bermalas malasan seharian tanpa harus di ganggu anak anak nakal itu. Hah.. Sekarang pukul 08.15 masih pagi, masih bisa untuk terlelap lagi. Namun entahlah, iris blue sky itu masih tak mau terpejam, masih belum berat. Ia memandangi tiap sudut kamarnya yang ber-cat-kan biru dan putih itu. Lukisan di tembok sana masih terlihat bagus, walaupun sudah 2 tahun dan tetap terlihat baru. Mungkin bahannya bagus, dan trik pelukisannya juga menggunakan trik trik tertentu. Lukisan gunung Fuji dengan pohon sakura yang membingkainya. Indah sekali..

Satu lagi, lukisan kecil manis di pojok sana. Lukisan danau Toba (?), maksudnya danau, dengan beberapa angsa yang berada di dalamnya. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, mulai meghanyutkan dirinya di setiap lantunan cicitan burung di luar sana.

"Ino obaa-san!" sontak Ino langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan cepat. Eehh? Suara itu lagi. Bukannya dia sudah pergi? Pekik batin Ino. Terdengar derapan langkah kaki, sebenarnya terdengar seseorang yang sedang berlarian kearahnya.

"Obaa san! Ayo bangun, ayo bangun!" ucap anak kecil sambil mencubit pipi Ino. Dengan malas, Ino memandangnya. Terlihat anak laki laki dengan wajah bulat dengan rambut pendek berwarna hitam legam miliknya berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari yang membias di jendela lebarnya.

Senyum anak itu sangat manis, hingga siapapun langsung meleleh jika melihatnya. Tak terkecuali Ino. Ino terpanah dengan senyuman khas anak itu, yah walaupun salah satu gigi depannya ompong. Ino terkikik kemudian.

"Loh, Shin? Kamu tidak pergi tamasya?" tanya Ino pada anak kecil tampan tadi yang belakangan ini kita ketahui bernama Shin. Shin hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda tak tahu pada Ino.

"Lalu, tou san dan kaa san Shin.. Masih ada disini?" Shin pun mengangguk pasti pada Ino.

"Iya Baa san. Padahal Shin sudah berpakaian rapi seperti ini.. Masa sih tidak jadi pergi." pipi bulatnya sengaja di gembungkan pertanda kesal. Ino pun beranjak bangun dari kasur queen size nya yang berwarna bright purple. Lalu mengacak acak rambut hitam lurus Shin.

"Ayo, kita ke ke depan?" Ino pun langsung menyambar tangan mungil Shin dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Anak itu masih sangat pendek di bandingkannya. Mungkin hanya sepinggul Ino. Maklum, dia masih sangat muda, usiannya sekitar 4 tahunan. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan tou sannya. Rambut nya yang hitam lurus, mata yang juga hitam. Benar benar mewarisi gen ayahnya. Dan tidak meninggalkan jejak gen ibunya di tubuhnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum pada Ino yang mengawasinya. Sekarang ia telah keluar dari kamarnya, ia meraih grendel pintu dan menutupnya. Tiba tiba ada suara langkah kaki di koridor sana. Ino pun mencoba memastikan bahwa pemilik langkah kaki itu adalah..

"Baa saaaan!" terlihat anak kecil berlarian dengan gesit ke arah mereka berdua. Seorang anak laki laki berambut merah dan berpupil biru langit seperti miliknya. Wajahnya tampan dengan aksen kalem tertempel permanent di wajahnya yang bulat. Shin memeluk erat tangan Ino dengan memincingkan mata sipitnya ke arah anak itu. Anak berambut merah menyala itu pun juga menyipitkan matanya ke arah Shin.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Baa san sudah jadi milikku. Kau terlambat Kenshi! Haha!" Shin tertawa licik ke arah anak berpupil biru langit bernama Kenshi.

"Apa kau bilang? Hm? Baa san milik ku tau. Dasar tak tahu diri!" Kenshi meraih kerah baju Shin lalu menariknya erat. Tak mau kalah, Shin pun memegang ujung kerah baju Kenshi lalu mereka menubrukkan dahi nya sehingga berbenturan dengan suara yang keras.

"Kenshi kun! Shin kun! Cukup, hentikan. Mau baa san bilangin ke tou san nya masing masing? Biar sekalian dapat hukuman?" ucap Ino sambil melerai kedua keponakannya yang memasang ancang ancang untuk saling memukul itu. Bukannya mereda, amarah kedua anak itu malah semakin menjadi jadi, Ino sampai kewalahan untuk memisahkannya.

"Hei hei hei hei, kalian mau apa?" ucap seorang lelaki sambil berjalan ke arah mereka. Ino pun bisa bernafas lega saat kehadiran lelaki itu.

"Sasori nii san. Mereka benar benar mudah tersulut emosi.." ucap Ino pada Sasori yang terlihat melerai anak anak itu. Lalu menggendong anak yang warna rambutnya sama dengannya.

"Maaf ya. Setiap pagi kau harus mendapat insiden seperti ini." ucap Sasori dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak benar benar gatal. Ino pun menggendong Shin. Dengan seringai penuh kemenangan, Shin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kenshi. Kenshi hanya bisa cemberut melihat Shin di gendong Ino.

"Tak apa nii san, mereka anak anak kan? Wajar kalau mereka seperti ini." ucap Ino pada Sasori, kakak iparnya. Sasori merasa sedikit tidak enak saat anaknya terus terusan berkelahi dengan kemenakannya itu. Dan setiap pagi selalu menyusahkan Ino.

"Nii san, kalian tak jadi pergi? Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Kami tak jadi pergi karena kedua ban mobil Itachi bocor. Entah kenapa.. Ino ayo kedepan" ajak Sasori pada Ino. Mereka pun beranjak ke ruang tamu. Tak butuh waktu lama berjalan ke ruang tamu. Walaupun sedikit jauh, karena rumah itu benar benar luas. Ino masih menebak nebak kenapa kedua ban kakaknya -Itachi- bocor. Terkena ranjau kah? Paku kah? Atau yang lainnya ? Hmmm.. Ia dan Sasori mulai menyusuri lorong pendek itu. Kakinya mulai terarak menuju cahaya di ruangan selanjutnya. Ruangan yang luas dan indah. Tembok yang penuh dengan aksen arsitektur khas Yunani dan Perancis memperindah tiap lekuk rumah itu.

"Kaa san!" teriak Kenshi, ia sedikit melompat di gendongan Sasori. Lalu berlari menuju sosok wanita berambut coklat digerai sepundak. Wanita itu tersenyum manis ke arah anaknya.

"Kenshi chan? Habis berantem sama Shin kun ya?" yang di tanya hanya senyum lebar menunjukkan ketampanan nya ke ibu nya. Seolah tahu alasan kenapa anaknya tersenyum kepadanya. Ia langsung menoel pipi bulat anaknya. Hingga anaknya tak berdaya.

"Yuki nee san, mana Itachi nii san?" tanya Ino pada kakaknya -Yuki- . Yuki pun menunjuk ke pintu keluar. Dan Ino mulai menurunkan Shin dari gendongannya.

"Kakakmu benar benar merasa bersalah saat kedua ban nya bocor. Sekarang lihatlah, dia sendirian menangani nya. Padahal banyak bantuan yang datang. Salah satunya dari tou san dan Sasori kun" ujar Yuki sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepala melihat kegigihan adiknya mengganti kedua ban depannya, sendirian tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Seolah menghukum dirinya sendiri atas kejadian pagi ini.

"Well, aku rasa Yamanaka Ino harus campur tangan atas ini. Tenang kak, Itachi nii tidak akan menghentikan ku" ucap Ino pada Yuki yang memegang pundak nya, mencoba menghentikan Ino.

Ino melenggok apik ke arah kakak nya, di luar rumah. Mendekati kakaknya yang seperti nya kesusahan mengganti sendiri ban ban itu. Satu langkah keluar dari rumahnya, cahaya mentari menyapa Ino dengan kesilauan khas nya. Angin berhembus segar ke segala penjuru. Belum terlalu tinggi naiknya bohlam abadi itu di birunya langit di tengah musim gugur itu. Hanya warna oranye yang selalu menemani mata di hari hari in the middle of auntumn. Walaupun daun berguguran, tapi Ino berani berani bersumpah. Itu benar benar indah.

"Ada yang butuh bantuan?" tanya singkat Ino pada seseorang di bawah sana. Seseorang di bawah sana pun menarik dirinya keluar dari pekerjaannya sekedar untuk melirik empunya suara itu. Melirik singkat dan kembali ke laptop!

"Oh, kau Ino. Tumben minggu pagi sudah bangun?" tanya Itachi, sesosok mahluk di bawah sana dengan mematung mengotak atik pekerjaanna sekarang.

"Ehemm.." Ino menyengaja membuat dehaman besar. Itachi pun sedikit menoleh pada adiknya yng sedari tadi tak di hiraukannya itu.

"Apa?" Itachi melihat Ino sambil menengadah. Melihat dengan tatapan pasrah pada adiknya itu. Ino pun ikut berjongkok sambil menyingkirkan tangan kakaknya itu.

"Nii san kan tahu, kau tak bisa menolak bantuanku. Sejak kecil kau bahkan tak bisa memperbaiki mainanmu. Dan saat kau sudah berkeluarga, pipa bocor pun tak bisa. Dasar tidak berbakat!" ejek Ino pada Itachi yang hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar ucapan Ino serta mengingat ingat kelemahannya itu.

"Yah yah yah, kau memang berbakat nona. Rupanya kau mewarisi banyak gen okaa san." Itachi berujar sembari mengibas-ibas baju nya yang sedikit belepotan dengan oli tentunya serta mengingat okaa san nya yang pintar mengotak atik mesin. Jangan remehkan Ino, walaupun ia anak ke empat dari keluarga Yamanaka, ia tetap anak paling pandai di bidang ini. Bahkan kedua kakak nya, tak bisa menirunya. Anak pertama dari keluarga ini adalah Yamanaka Yuki, gadis berparas manis dengan rambut mirip ayahnya, Inoichi. Coklat dan lurus. Berstatus istri satu anak. Dan juga bersuami dari luar kota. Yaitu Sasori dari Suna. Dan mempunyai anak bernama Kenshi. Beralih ke anak ke dua. Sangat jauh berbeda, lelaki berambut hitam di ikat ke belakang yang di cap sebagai lelaki misterius dan juga cerdas. Yamanaka Itachi lah dia. Telah menikah dan memiliki satu anak. Anaknya bernama Yamanaka Shin, sedangkan Istrinya Anko. Anak ketiga tak jauh berbeda warna rambutnya dari nii san nya. Yamanaka Sasuke adalah namanya. Perwatakannya tak jauh berbeda dari nii sannya. Cool, pendiam, dan juga penyayang. Belum menikah. Selanjutnya, anak ke empat. Yamanaka Ino lah namanya. Gadis periang ini adalah anak terakhir dari keluarga yang di kepalai Inoichi itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama satu ban berhasil di pasang. Dengan sigap, Ino beralih ke ban selanjutnya. Itachi pun hanya bisa terperangah saat Ino menunjukkan bakat bisa di bilang keahlian alami yang turun menurun dari Kaa san mereka.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya singkat Itachi.

"Hmm, yah begitulah. Mungkin hanya beberapa hari ini aku bisa pulang kerumah. Tapi nanti.. Saat musim dingin, pekerjaan di sekolah pramugari itu benar benar menyusahkan. Tapi, tak apa. Aku benar benar menyukai pekerjaan itu." jawab Ino sambil memasang senyum polos nya. Ia tak menyangka, sekolah seperti itu akan bisa benar benar menyusahkan. Dari arah berlawanan, Kenshi dan Shin pun menuju ke arah Ino dan Itachi. Sambil.. Err.. Kejar kejaran? Mereka berebut mainan pesawat itu. Dengan tak sengaja, Kenshi mendorong Shin hingga jatuh tersungkur. Shin pun menangis dan berlari menuju ayahnya. Sedang Kenshi menuju Ino.

"Huaa~ tou san! Dia yang mendorong ku. Kenshi memang jahat hiks.." ucap Shin dengan parau sambil menangis tersedu sedu. Sedangkan Kenshi hanya bisa memasang muka tak acuh pada Shin.

"Kenshi kun. Sana minta maaf pada Shin kun!" perintah Ino. Kenshi pun mendekati Shin dan menyodorkan tangannya ke Shin dengan raut wajah tak acuh.

"Kau tak ikhlas sekali minta maaf pada adikmu ini nii san? Hiks.." goda Shin walaupun nafasnya tersengal sengal dan masih berderaian air mata.

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau! " Kenshi menarik lagi tanganya dengan sedikit marah. Itachi yang memperhatikan hanya bisa menghela nafas nya panjang.

Ino pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut ke arah kedua keponakannya yang sama sama keras kepala itu.

.

.

.

**Di sisi lain di salah satu distrik klan Nara.**

"Yah, kau harus memindahkan mereka ke sini.." ucap beruntun gadis berambut indigo berwarna hitam kebiru biruan. Sepertinya sedang mengatur beberapa barang. Sesekali ia duduk namun kemudian berdiri untuk membantu mereka lagi. Tak jauh mata memandang, seorang keturunan klan Nara sedang enak enak nya tidur di salah satu sofa di tengah hiruk pikuk ruangan itu. Gadis indigo itu pun semakin geram saat memperhatikan lelaki yang tidur siang itu.

'_Dia ini, selalu saja tidur dasar pemalas _' ingin gadis itu mengutuk lelaki itu. Namun bagaimana ia bisa mengutuk adik kandungnya sendiri? Dilema lah ia sekarang.

"Hei, kenapa sekali saja kau tak bisa membuka kelopak mata cantik mu itu. Dan membantu kakak mu ini Shikamaru?!" Bentak gadis itu. Shikamaru pun membuka matanya dan terpaksa memandang malas ke arah gadis itu?

"Hn. Ada apa?" ucap singkat Shikamaru dan di balas pelototan tajam dari gadis itu.

"Aku tak butuh jawaban 'Hn' mu yang singkat. Kemarilah bantulah kami. Kau tak inginkan? Kalau aku bilang pada ayah dan ibu.. Ooh, dan juga Hiashi Jii san? Hm?" gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'_Hmmh, menyebalkan sekali mempunyai kakak perempuan seperti dia. Belum lagi kakak yang satu nya, jika dia tahu dia pasti akan cerewet_..' ujarnya dalam hati dan melirik malas kakaknya. Seseorang yang tengah berkacak pinggang di depannya.

'_Satu nya lelaki tapi juga sangat cerewet. Kadang dia bisa sangat pendiam. Hah.. Mendokusai sekali orang orang di dunia ini_' tanpa sengaja ia menghela nafasnya frustasi kepada keluarganya.

"Baiklah Hinata-Nee-san. Apa yang bisa ku bantu?" ucap Shikamaru sambil memberi sedikit penekanan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi di kata 'Nee'. Ia memasang wajah malasnya dan beranjak dari sofanya. Lalu entahlah, Hinata pun menarik paksa tangan Shikamaru ke suatu tempat di antara tumpukan dus dus setinggi tiga meter itu.

'_Lebih baik aku membantunya. Aku tak ingin kesusahan mendengar ocehan dari Neji Nii san dan Hiashi jii san.'._

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Nongol lagi deh fic Nanda di halaman pertama fanfiction. XD. Rada aneh yah kalau Itachi nii san dan Sasuke kun masuk ke klan Yamanaka? Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Begitulah plotnya. Aku harap tidak ada yang protes tentang ini. Namanya juga Unleash Your Imagination :-). Dan juga para Hyuuga. Sedikit aneh kalau di masukin ke klan Nara. Hinata Hyuuga berganti nama menjadi Hinata Nara. Yaudah deh. Kalau ada yang ingin tahu bagaimana wajah Kenshi dan Shin. Kenshi itu mirip kecilnya Sasori ayahnya, tinggal kasih warna mata blue sky dan voila! Jadilah Kenshi. Kalau Shin itu mirip banget sama kecilnya Itachi, tinggal kasih gigi nya ompong di salah satu gigi depan nya dan abra abra kadabra, aku sulap kamu jadi Shin.

.

.

Segitu aja dulu readers san! RnR jangan lupa yah?.


End file.
